Switching Places
by TheWriter555
Summary: What happens when Ema and Haruka are stuck in each others bodies? How will they get out? How will this change their harem? Find out. Ema x Haruka x Everyone.
1. Nanami Haruka

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE Uta no Prince Sama or the Brothers Conflict Characters. I only my plot.**_

"_If someone were to harm my family or a friend or somebody I love, I would eat them. I might end up in jail for 500 years, but I would eat them." _

_~ Johnny Depp_

Haruka's POV:

I was woken up by the beeping sound of an alarm. _"Since when did I change my alarm sound from Manji Love 2000%?" _I thought turning over in my bed to try to reach the alarm only to fall on the ground.

"Ugh." I groaned as I felt my face collide with the floor. Standing up I placed my hand on my nose to check if it was bleeding but it seemed to be perfectly fine. "_Thank goodness."_ I thought yawning a bit.

"Are you okay Chi?" I heard a tiny, chirpy voice say from behind me. I jumped turning around to a blue squirrel looking at me with concern. "Chi is something wrong?" It said, Wait did that squirrel just _talk?_

I screamed as I ran a hand through my hair only to find that my short, fluffy pink hair was replaced with long, soft brown hair. I looked around my room suddenly only to realize this wasn't my dorm, the only logical explanation was that I was kidnapped, with a robotic blue squirrel, and was wearing a brown wig. But then even that thought scared the living crap out if me.

"Ema are you alright?" I heard a male voice scream from the door.

"Ema!" I heard another voice add.

"Hey baka open this door right now."

_Who's Ema? _I thought climbing onto the bed and hid myself in the corner.

"Chi." The squirrel tried again, "What happened? Why are you acting like this?"

"Who's Chi?" I asked the squirrel peaking at from between my hands.

The squirrel looked at me weird, he opened his mouth to speak when the people outside started yelling again.

"Ema I'm breaking the door down." One of the voices yelled, I cringed moving closer into the corner.

"You're Chi." The squirrel told me, "But Chi's just a nickname your real name is Ema."

"No." I said shaking my head as I felt even more frighten, why were they saying my name is Ema? Why did I have brown hair? Who were those men outside trying to break the door down? They didn't sound like STARISH.

Suddenly a giant crash was heard and as I looked up I saw men standing there but one was lying on the ground he had black spiky hair and teal eyes, I concluded that he had broken the door down.

I couldn't help it when I was looking at all those boys I screamed again in fear. I saw a few of them cringe but they never the less ran to my side. I immediately retaliated by pushing myself further into the wall and cried out as one of them tried to reach for me, I saw the boy looked pain by this but still he tried to calm me down.

A man wearing a white lab coat with grayish spiky hair and dark eyes started walking towards me slowly as he did the other backed away to let him by.

"Ema do you remember me?" He asked slowly reaching out his hand, "I'm Masaomi."

I simply just stared at his hand. Not really having the courage to speak, all the other boys in the room were staring at me making me feel uncomfortable. Almost as if reading my mind, or just picking up on the uncomfortable look on my face he quickly and sternly sent the others out of the room. I could see they were all hesitant to leave and a few of the started to protest but immediately a male with long orange hair stepped in.

"Come on if Masaomi-nii says we need to get out, then we need to get out." He said, "Plus can't you see how uncomfortable you are making Ema, I'm sure she'd feel much more comfortable talking to Masaomi-nii alone."

"I'm not Ema." I said quietly but all the boys acted as though I had shouted at them, they whipped their heads in my direction shock, and concern evident on their faces. I looked down at my knees not wanting to face them when I still couldn't understand what was going on, I felt fear course threw my body it was like every inch of my body was just full of it.

"Waratu go back to your room." Another male voice said softly but stern, just when I heard a much younger voice start to protest the voice spat out another stern, "Now." Then there was sigh and the pitter patter of feel get quieter and quieter until there was none at all.

"What do you mean you're not Ema?" The voice I recognized to be Masaomi asked softly, realizing that I kind of trust him I looked up only to see that his hand was still extended towards me. I lightly reached out and touched it and the second I did a sense of security washed over me.

"My name is Nanami Haruka." I said, I could see Masaomi eyes light up in surprise. "I'm seventeen years old, I live Satome Academy, I'm the composer for the group called STARISH, and I live in the Master Course dorms with them as well as their Senpais Quartet Night."

I could see all the boys heads slowly tilted to the right, despite my situation I giggled a bit at the sight.

"No you're Hinata Ema." All boy said he had bright red hair that reminded me of Ittoki-kun, it was split off into two braids at the ends, and eyes to match his hair. He looked to be the most confused out of all of them. "Your seventeen years old, you live here with us at the Sunshine Residence when your dad married our mom, you're just a regular school girl, and we are the Asahina family we are your step-brothers."

My eyes widened a bit as I tried to remember the facts, I woke up in a strange room which is obviously a teenage girls room, my pink hair had been changed to brown, and strangers were calling me by the name Ema.

_That's when it hit me._

"Bring me a mirror." I said shakily, squeezing the life out of poor Masaomi's hand.

"Are you alright?" Masaomi asked me as he placed his free hand around my other one. I just nodded trying to swallow past my dry throat suddenly realizing the situation. If my suspicions were correct I would probably pass, out I was already feeling dizzy just thinking about it.

I heard shuffle through the room when a mirror was finally placed in front of me. That was when I started to scream. Again.

**Hi! So I decided to write this story because I realized how little crossovers there are for my favourite animes so I was basically just like if you can't beat them join them so I decided to write this. **

**Now I realize that crossover fanfictions don't get a lot of reviews but if I could get a few it would make my day. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and until next time.**


	2. Hinata Ema

Discliamer: I don't not own any of the Uta no prince sama or brothers conflict characters. I only own the plot of this story.

_Was there ever a more beautiful sound than your name? To speak it aloud makes my heart ring like a bell. Strange to imagine that, isn't it – a heart ringing – but when you touch me that is what it is like: as if my heart is ringing in my chest and the sound shivers down my veins and splinters my bones with joy._

_~Cassandra Clare; Clockwork Prince._

Ema's POV:

I woke up to the song Manji Love 2000% by the group STARISH I had heard the song on radio a few times, and don't get me wrong it was a good song. But it definitely was not my alarm. I rolled over in my bed to reach over to shut it off only to find there was still more bed.

_Since when did my bed get bigger? _I thought scooting a little father go shut my alarm off. Sitting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around in confusion. _This wasn't my bedroom._ I stood up feeling a little panicky I didn't scream knowing that if I was kidnapped it wouldn't do me any good to let the kidnapper know that I was awake just yet. Looking around the room trying to find some clues of where I might just be I stumbled across a picture it was of a girl and the group STARISH.

_Maybe this is the girl that kidnapped me._ I thought as I stared at the girl in the photo but then I realized that there was no way that girl could kidnap me she had such a kind looking face.

"Nanami are you awake yet?" I heard a boy say from the door, "Breakfast is being served."

I looked at the door in confusion. _Nanami? _I thought _who is Nanami? _

I looked around the room trying to see if there was another person in here with me. But I could find no one else that as until my eyes landed on the girl in the photo who was staring back at me. Standing there in complete and utter shock I jumped back in surprise only to see the girl do the same thing. I couldn't believe what was happening as I reached out to touch her my hand hit the glass of a mirror finally kind of understanding what was happening I had to pinch my cheeks, slap my face just to make sure but whatever I did the girl in the mirror copied. This girl had short, fluffy pink hair, yellow eyes with green iris, and unnaturally pale skin.

I started to freak out a little bit, did I switch bodies with however this Nanami girl is? And if I did how the hell am I supposed to switch back?

"Nanami?" The boy at the door called again knocking a bit. "I going to come in."

Feeling startled I didn't know what to do when Kursuru Syo from the boy group STARISH entered the room, so instead I ended up standing there a hand pulling at my cheek, and a blush covering my face as I realized how ridiculous I must look. "Nanami?" He question at my appearance when he glanced at my outfit he blushed hard. I looked down at myself or rather _"Nanami"_ who was wearing a small blue tank top and short plaid pajama shorts. "I- uh gomen." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

I didn't move. Kursuru Syo was standing right in front of me a blush evident on his face, and I was in the body of a girl named Nanami.

It had to be a dream. It just couldn't be real.

But then again I did pinch myself and it hurt.

Oh shit it's not a dream.

"My, My I never knew you were such a pervert Ochibi-chan." I heard a smooth voice say from the doorway.

"I- I'm not a pervert." Syo muttered quietly, "And don't call me short!"

"Nanami are you alright?" Another voice said after a few moments of hearing Syo scream curse words at Mr. Pervert. "You don't look so good." I turned to look at the two boys in the doorway. They were Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren both members of STARISH, they both turned to stare at me concern clear in their expressions.

"My Lady are you alright?" Ren asked moving closer to me his hand stretched out as if he was approaching an animal. "Would you like Dr. Ren to take a look?" Suddenly he was standing in front of me holding my face close to his by grabbing my chin.

Just as quick as the hand was placed on it was taken off. A loud smack echoed in the room, I opened my eyes which I hadn't realized I had shut in shock. I see a short blonde figure standing in front of me, I didn't even have to see Syo's face to know that he was seething with anger.

"Don't touch Nanami like that again you pervert." He hissed at the other man who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Wow." He mocked taking a step closer making Syo move closer to me. I had seen Azusa do that particular move before whilst protecting me from Tsubaki. "Who knew Ochibi-chan had that in him? I'm certainly proud of the little guy." Syo started shaking, he turned to look at me to see if I was alright when his jaw dropped and he suddenly got into a look of distress.

"Nanami?" He questioned placing a hand on my shoulder, he reached out to touch my cheek to wipe away a tear I hadn't noticed was there.

"Nanami what's wrong?"

"Lady why are you upset?"

Both men questioned running to my side as I suddenly fell to the floor, one of the boys caught me on time before I collapsed but it was almost as though I didn't feel it. It was a strange sensation but I could really feel was sudden fear. I didn't understand what was happening and in that moment all I could comprehend was the fact that I was in another girl body. That just doesn't happen that wasn't normal. I could feel my breath quicken and my head started to hurt until the pain was unbearable. I felt whatever was in Nanami's stomach start to come into my throat, I turned to the side and started to vomit feeling my stomach convulse and my throat burn.

But none of that mattered in that moment because all I felt was fear. Complete and utter confusion and fear covered every part of my body like and ocean. I could hear people screaming the name Nanami in fear over and over again but at the same time that voice felt as if it was thousands of miles away. I wanted to shout out that I wasn't Nanami but at the same time I wasn't sure what I believed anymore.

Suddenly I felt myself go blank and as I looked around all, I could see was blackness trying to see something, to feel something I reached out my hand only to feel another warm big had grasp mine. Suddenly I opened my eyes to see a boy with red hair staring back at me. My brain immediately said _Yusuke it's Yusuke. _So listening to my brain I grasped the hand tighter and through myself in to his arms.

_It was a dream. Just a really bad dream._

"Nanami we called you a doctor are you alright now?"

I immediately let go of the boy I was hugging and looked around the room. I was there in the dorm I was before sitting in the same bed I woke up in, but now this bed was surrounded by the members of STARISH and Quartet Night. Looking down at my palms I silently prayed to my parents to help me as I looked at all the boys.

"My name is Hinata Ema." I said staring up at the boys. "I'm Hinata Ema trapped in the body of Nanami."

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a birthday gift to myself. And I felt the need to write this simply because I enjoy writing. I hope everyone has a fabulous day at school tomorrow, and I wish everyone well in the upcoming year.**


	3. Meet the family

**Chapter 3**

"If you're a bird... I'm a bird..."  
~ Nicholas Sparks

Narator's POV

"Here take this." The man named Azusa passed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Arigato." I said, all the boys had left the room except for the twins; Tsubaki and Azusa. Masaomi and Ukyo stayed up to try and contact Ema, and STARISH, while the others were sitting in the living room waiting for some news. At first I just wanted to be by myself but Tsubaki insisted that he stay with me. At first everyone protested but then Azusa said he would stay as well and then all the brothers reluctantly left the room.

"So Haru-chan what's your favourite colour?" I looked down at Tsubaki who was lying on the floor all sprawled out.

"Pink." The girl in question said without hesitation, "it's such a pretty colour."

"Oh you're so cute." Tsubaki said, "Don't you think Haru-chan is cute Azusa?"

"Tsubaki stop bothering Ms. Nanami." Azusa said when he notice the light blush grazing her cheeks. Azusa was sitting at Ema's desk chair behind where Tsubaki was lying down.

"I'm not bothering her." Tsubaki said sitting up and twirling to face his twin. "I'm simply just stating my opinion of Haru-chan. I bet her body is even cuter." Haruka's blush became even more apparent listening to Tsubaki's words.

"Indeed you're right Tusbaki." A strong, silky male voice said from the doorway. "And I have the evidence to prove it."

Looking up they saw Kaname standing there is out of his usual monk attire and instead in just black pajama pants.

Yes that meant he was shirtless.

"Ehhh!" I squealed covering my eyes, Kaname looked over at me with a smirk.

"Have you never seen a man shirtless before Ms. Nanami?" He asked leaning on the doorway. After Haruka shook her head quickly no his smirk only grew bigger. "Oh you _are_ too cute."

"Is there something you would like Kana-nii?" Azusa asked in a polite tone, but you could tell he was fighting the urge to chuck a pillow at the flirty monks face.

"Oh I've just been passing this photo around for my own amusement. I mean I do believe we have the right to know what the girl inside of Ema actually looks like." All three boys in the room were staring at Haruka, but she was still covering her face in her hands.

"I want to see what Haru-chan looks like!" Tsubaki jumped up from his spot on the ground like a cat and barreled towards Kaname. Kaname calmly pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Tsubaki's eager hand. Tsubaki's face dropped at the sight of the girl in the photo.

"This is you?" He asked turning the picture around so that Azusa and Nanami could see it, "You're beautiful."

Azusa looked at the picture and immediately blushed.

"She is quite a sight for sore eyes." Kaname purred still casually leaning against the doorway. "Don't you think Azusa-nii?" Azusa glanced down at his hands, refusing to answer the question asked to him. Suddenly when Azusa finally opened his mouth to speak Subaru entered the room a happy look on his face

"We got a hold of Ema, and STARISH." He said smiling, "They would like to speak to you Nanami." Haruka's eyes sparkled with joy and she immediately shot up and ran out of the room leaving the four biys there by themselves. They were about to follow her out when Kaname cleared his throat.

"You know Azusa-nii." He said, "You never did answer my question."

"Yes, I think that Ms. Nanami is very beautiful."

And that was all Kaname needed to hear.

_With STARISH and Ema._

"So let me get this straight." Kurusu-san said sitting down on the couch across from Ema, a frown on his face. "You are stuck in a household with a bunch males, in the body of the girl in front of me." He said speaking to Haruka on the phone. All the boys were in shock, they didn't understand how this could even happen to a person. And why did it have to be their Haruka?

Ema was scared she kept looking around and refused to make eye contact with any of the boys. Even when they tried to speak to her she didn't want to. They only one she would speak to was Natsuki, and even that was minimal.

Syo was basically losing his head trying desperately not to yell at poor Nanami on the other line.

Natsuki was scared, and confused to but kept the best head about it. He kept tring to talk to Ema trying to make her less scared.

Masato couldn't help but pace around the practice room a worried face and clenched fist all he wanted was his Nanami back.

Tokiya couldn't sit still he kept fidgeting, getting up only to sit back, down his face was set with a deep scowl.

Bot Cecil, and Otoya were in hysterics; crying, shouting, and pouting didn't even begin to cover it.

And Ren…Well let's just say a man is coming in on Monday to fix a giant hole in the wall.

"Okay Nanami, We will be there as soon as possible." Syo hang up with a look of relief but also one of worry. He looked at the rest of the people in the room who were all waiting anxiously for what he had to say.

"Well the good news is she's safe." All the boys let out a breath of relief. "But we will be heading to the Asahina household to get everything under control." We figure it would probably be best if we all stuck close together to try and figure this out."

"Why can't they just come here?" Otoya asked.

"Yes because 11 men all coming here wouldn't cause some trouble?" Ren said sarcastically. Otoya lowered his head.

"That means Ms. Hinata that you will be heading home." Masato said, "Could we ask you to pack some close for her to wear?"

"Of course that would be no problem at all." This they first time they boys heard Ema speak with some emotion in her voice.

_It is probably because she going home to see her_ _family._ Tokiya thought, as he glanced at the girl in habiting Haruka's body. Sure she seemed like a nice girl but Tokiya couldn't wait to get his Nanami back in her body. And when they did he was finally going to tell her how he felt.

_"__Nanami you will be mine_."

**Hola. So this is the third chapter R&R please.**


End file.
